callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Resistance/Transcript
Cutscene Roebuck: Years after the raid on Makin, we're heading up an all out assault on Peleliu Island... No POW's to rescue this time... Our mission: take the airfield and cripple their supply network. Alongside familiar faces, fresh faced recruits. The older guys like Miller, Sergeant Sullivan and myself, we're known as "The old breed". "Old"... we're not even out of our twenties. Resistance' 15, 1944 Beach, Peleliu Miller Marine Division The player takes control of Private Miller in an LVT, preparing for launch inside a US LST. Sullivan: It's time. Roebuck: Good luck, all of you. This is it, Miller. Sullivan: Okay... Keep it together and we'll get through this in three days. The launch ramp is dropped and the LVT is launched out onto the sea. Other vessels can be seen making their way towards the island. Several US planes are seen flying overhead. Roebuck: There they go... Bastards ain't gonna know what hit 'em. Sullivan: Navy's been bombin' hell out of the island for two days straight. Miller! We hit any resistance on the beach, you get on that radio and call for immediate missile support! Roebuck: Don't think twice. Sullivan: Roebuck, I want you up the beach and at the treeline asap. You're on point as we move inland. Roebuck: Got it. A plane in the distance gets shot down. US Marine: What the hell?!!! Polonsky: Was that one of ours?!! Roebuck: FUCK! East ridge! There's a 200mm on the point! Sullivan: Stay with it, Marine. US Marine: Another LVT's been hit! Sullivan: Everyone! Keep... your... heads... down! You hear me? US Marine: 20 seconds! Sullivan: Hang in there, kid. The boat hits the beach. '' '''Polonsky': We need to get off this thing! The boat appears to be stuck. Polonsky: Aww shit! Sullivan: Driver, drop the ramp! That gun could zero in on us anytime. Koopman sticks his head over the side. Koopman: It's the coral. We're stuck on the... Koopman is shot in the head and hits the floor. The driver is also hit and killed, preventing him from deploying the ramp for the Marines to evacuate. Roebuck can only look down in shock at Koopman's corpse, which had part of his head blown off, exposing his brain and skull. Sullivan: Drop the ramp! Large explosion; the player is knocked into the ocean in shellshock; fellow Marines float on the surface, shot by machine guns and bleeding to death. The player is pulled out of the water. Sullivan: I got you Miller! You're still in one piece! Plan's gone to shit... Tojo's got a defensive line dug in just beyond the treeline. We got heavy MG fire tearing up the beach! The player receives the ability to call in rocket strikes. They attach the bayonet to their M1 Garand before joining the rest of the squad taking cover on whatever land is sticking out of the water some distance from the beach. Sullivan: Call in rocket strikes on those positions! NOW!! If the player does not call a strike immediately. Sullivan: What are you waiting for Miller?!! The player calls in a rocket strike. Radio Operator: Barrage-salvo H-E, Waco eight-one, Azimuth 35, Range 28... on the way! A barrage of rockets are launched from the ships behind, destroying the enemy positions. Roebuck: Good work, Marines... Regroup at the treeline! The player follows squad through the shallow water, approaching the treeline; enemy artillery continues to strike all around. Roebuck: Move!!! Polonsky: Where's the fire coming from?!!! Sullivan: Don't let 'em get a fix on you... Move! Move! US Marine: What the hell went wrong?! There wasn't supposed to be any resistance! Sullivan: That rocket strike should have softened them up. US Marine 1: Stay down! US Marine 2: What do we do?!!! US Marine 1: Get moving... Find the Sarge! Sullivan: Everyone ready? Up and over! Burnt, dying Japanese soldiers limp and crawl around the destroyed front. Some have suffered getting one or both of their legs painfully amputated from the rocket barrage. Polonsky: Shit... Roebuck: Put 'em down. MG nest! Sullivan: Hit the deck!!! Roebuck: Flamethrower! Move up! A Marine with an M2 Flamethrower moves around the MG nest. Polonsky: Burn 'em. Sullivan: Fix bayonets! Use 'em if you have to! Marine uses flamethrower to burn the MG nest; a burning Japanese soldier can be seen struggling out. Sullivan: Pick it up... Push through their lines! Roebuck: Flank left! Around the bunker! Japanese Soldier: Tennō heika banzai! ("Charge!" or "May the Emperor live for 10,000 years!") Roebuck: Banzai charge! They're not gonna hold back! Stay on 'em! Squad reaches a small wooden wall across from a fortified MG nest. Roebuck: Eyes south! Another MG! Sullivan: Miller, take it out. Keep it tight! The player can either take out the MG with any weapon or call in another rocket strike. If the player calls in a rocket strike Radio Operator: Target registered... Firing for effect! Another rocket strike is launched from the ships, destroying the MG nest. Radio Operator: Salvo barrage, Waco two-five effective... target destroyed, check your fire. A 20 second countdown is started until the player can call in another rocket strike. The squad pushes further through enemy lines, flanking through some wide trenches left of the destroyed MG nest. Japanese Soldier: BANZAI! ("Charge!") Roebuck: They're coming over the wall! Stay with me, Miller. Clear out the trenches! Sullivan: Keep pushing!!! Japanese Soldier: Banzai! ("Charge!") The squad clears the trenches and reaches the area behind the bunker. Roebuck: SULLIVAN! The tree! A Japanese soldier is seen climbing a palm tree several feet away. Polonsky: What the hell is he doing?!! Roebuck: Take him down! (If the player shoots down the soldier in the tree) Roebuck: Good shot, Miller. A banzai charge comes after the squad. Roebuck: In the grass! They're comin' out of the grass! Japanese Soldier: Tennō heika banzai! ("May the Emperor live for 10,000 years!") Roebuck: Stay together! Japanese Soldier: Tennō heika banzai! ("Charge!" or "May the Emperor live for 10,000 years!") Polonsky: Shit! Sullivan: More of 'em! The squad finally reaches a truck across from the final bunker. Sullivan: Everyone keep 'em peeled. Roebuck: Regroup at the truck. From here on out, watch the terrain. They could be anywhere. Japanese Soldier: BANZAI! ("Charge!") Sullivan: Roebuck, tunnels southwest. Get in there... See if you can get a flanking position. Polonsky: Miller!! Call a rocket strike on that MG nest! Get rockets on that stronghold! The player calls in a rocket strike. Radio Operator: Confirmed. A rocket strike destroys the MG nest. Radio Operator: Salvo barrage. Waco two-five effective... target destroyed. Check your fire. The player moves into the tunnels right of the truck with Roebuck. Roebuck: Miller! We gotta take 'em by surprise. Let's get the jump on these bastards. The player reaches the end of the tunnel. Roebuck: We got 'em. Japanese Soldier: Banzai! ("Charge!") Roebuck: Hit 'em hard! Keep firing! The squad clears the area and moves inside of the enemy bunker. Sullivan: Roebuck, Miller... Good work. Roebuck: Let's finish this. Up the ladder. Clear 'em out! The squad reaches the top floor of the bunker; a large hole has been blown in the side, exposing an enemy mortar pit nearby. Roebuck: Shit!... Mortar pit behind us! They've got those squads pinned down! Sullivan: Get on those MG's and tear them up! Shortly afterwards, Japanese tanks appear in the distance. Roebuck: Enemy tanks! Call those rockets! If the player does not call a strike immediately. Roebuck: TANKS!!! Call in another rocket strike! NOW! Roebuck: Keep on it, Miller! The player finally clears the enemy mortar pits and destroys the Japanese tanks. Sullivan: Outstanding, Marines... Out-fucking-standing. Roebuck: Good work... All of you... Sullivan: Everyone, on me. The squad regroups near the back exit of the bunker. Roebuck: What now, Sarge? Sullivan: Secure the surrounding area... Wait for the Major's orders... Polonsky: When do we rest? Sullivan: Soon Polonsky... soon. Japanese Soldier: AAARRRRRGH!! Sullivan quickly rushes towards the back door. Suddenly it flies open and a Japanese officer stabs him directly in the chest with a katana; the officer is immediately shot with a pistol, or the player, timing it right, can run the officer through with his bayonet, giving him a dose of his own medicine. Roebuck: NOoo!!! Sullivan falls backwards to the ground, gasping for breath, mortally wounded. Polonsky can only look on in shock and disbelief as Roebuck rushes to Sullivan's aid. Roebuck: Sullivan! No... Hold on... You're gonna be okay... CORPSMAN!!! (subtitles say "You'll be okay") The level ends.